


“我来自爱尔兰。”

by Niamh_touminn



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Other, Personification, 国家拟人 - Freeform, 英伦家族
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niamh_touminn/pseuds/Niamh_touminn
Summary: 爱尔兰——塞南 Seanán北爱尔兰——莱恩 Rían无cp向（大概）爱尔兰第一视角





	1. Lilac

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mo Anam Cara](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mo+Anam+Cara).



> 爱尔兰——塞南 Seanán  
> 北爱尔兰——莱恩 Rían  
> 无cp向（大概）  
> 爱尔兰第一视角

六月的第三个星期，爱尔兰岛上再一次阳光普照。我意识到这一点，是正坐在窗边喝茶的时候。那会儿我突然感到后背暖呼呼的，一回头，刺眼的阳光晃得我睁不开眼。这样的天气并不多见，爱尔兰绝大多数时候都在经历狂风暴雨，一年里大约只有夏季的两三个月能碰上出门不用穿长袖的好天气。  
多好的天气，往年的这个时候，我应该在金赛尔钓鱼。  
Leo为二月底突然潜入爱尔兰的病毒忙得焦头烂额，这是进入二十一世纪以来，头一次连续三个月都没有和我的总理先生通过电话。我也不得不把自己锁在家里，依赖每周一次的网上购物买来一些生活用品。我猜，直到疫苗研发出来之前，卫生署的先生们都不会允许我离开这栋房子，我连花园都去不了——在出行限令这方面，我并不比那些居家隔离的国民自由。  
“塞南，院子里的小雏菊开得还好吗？”住在凤凰公园里的老先生坚持每天打电话给我，他总担心我会因为被迫禁足而出现心理问题，实际上，我都不知道一个国家的化身是否会像寻常人那样出现这种特殊的健康问题，至今为止我都没有遇到这种情况。  
我透过窗户看过去，三四个月没搭理过的花园已经杂草丛生，不少花也蔫了。“还不错，他们看起来很喜欢今天的天气。”  
“那就好，那就好。别担心，孩子，再过段时间你应该就能去附近转转了。”老先生在电话那头欣慰地笑了——我听得到他的笑声。  
“嗯，其实我并不怕闷在家里发霉，被关了几个月后，我突然觉得这样的生活也不错。”  
“啊，不行，你还年轻。你的腿脚都还灵活，该多出去走走。不如计划一下明年夏天的休假吧？今年的遗憾可以在明年补回来。”  
我被老先生的幽默感逗笑了，论年纪，我在他面前实在说不上“年轻”，而且提前一年计划度假这件事，整个地球上恐怕找不出十个人。但我还是答应了他：“会的，亲爱的。一切过去后我一定立刻开车赶去看你，然后带你们一家去金赛尔。那儿可比都柏林美丽多了。”  
“是啊，那里真的很好看。”  
和老先生的通话过后，我靠着窗台望着庭院发了会儿呆。曾经有一段时间，我家的庭院经常被几个年轻不懂事的小混蛋糟蹋得不堪入目，那时候有人跟我说，杂草丛生也是一种自然美，象征着生机蓬勃。但我一直认为细心打理过的庭院更加漂亮。一栋用心装修过的房子前出现一片荒乱的庭院，那看起来不伦不类，打理自己家的花园本身就是难得的乐趣。毫不夸张地说，我家的花园比绝大多数人家的都要漂亮。  
“下午好，卫生署吗？是我，塞南。我想收拾一下花园。”我无法忍受外面乱糟糟的情况，尤其在老先生问起了那一片小雏菊后，我突然想看他们重新开花了。  
电话那头的人商量了一下，“没问题，只是你千万要注意，别用手揉眼睛，靠近花丛、草丛的时候记得戴上口罩，回家后记得洗个澡。”  
“好，好。”  
我上阁楼找到了工具箱，还有一袋种子。  
出门后我并没有急着去除草，而是坐在门口呼吸了一会儿新鲜的空气。我总得思考一下该把花园打理成什么模样。种什么花、种多少，这些问题从来都不因为我过去经常打理花园而消失。我踩着工具箱，抱着膝盖想了想，除了小雏菊，再种些玫瑰吧。红色太显眼，白色或粉色正好。

植物的生命力很强，许多故事里都描述过，他们能钻出石缝、也能抗住悬崖边的海风。我曾经在悬崖边拔起来几朵花，他们娇娇小小的，紫色的花瓣却长得很漂亮。我弯着腰把多余的杂草拔出来，后来干脆坐在地上慢慢剪断他们，被舍弃的杂草渐渐堆成一个小包，我突然又开始思考，接下来该把他们丢到哪儿去。  
“你真有闲情逸致。”在我忙碌的中途，老邻居打了个电话过来。  
这个电话是意料之外的，我跟他私下并不常联系，看到那一串号码的时候我甚至没认出来这是那个英国人的手机号。不过这不能说明我们关系恶劣。我没有保存或记忆手机号的习惯，最近几十年的认知里，外交，或者说维系关系并不是我的任务，我的总理一向把这个工作做得很好。之前有位女士说，“你太安静了，塞南。试着多跟人社交一下。”但我没有听取她的建议。  
“下午好，你的电话来得真突然，我都不知道这是你的手机号。”我把妨碍工作的草堆推到一边，开始挑选花种。  
“是吗？”他听起来很惊讶，嘟囔着，“真奇怪，我以为你有我的手机号。”  
“不。我的通讯录里只有Leo和老先生的联系方式。”  
“听起来真老派。”  
我无法反驳他的评价，老派，或许吧。唯一庆幸的是，我还没有被他说成古板。  
“打电话来有什么事吗？”我问道。

“我只是想找个人聊聊天。”  
这下轮到我惊讶了。“我以为你会找威/尔/士。或者是任何一个不是爱/尔/兰的家伙。”  
这可真奇怪，我抿起嘴仔细回想了一下近两年来跟他的交谈，似乎没有任何地方显示过亲近之情。对方沉默了一下，“你真不会聊天。”  
“你毕竟不是我的情人，你连我的名字都不知道。”

“我当然知道。我想想……海伯尼亚？”  
海伯尼亚，这是外来人对我的称呼。我不否认这个名字具有美感，但它并不完完全全属于我。于是我提醒道：“你记错了。”  
“抱歉。呃，爱林，应该是爱林。”  
这也是一个充满了回忆的名字。那会儿我还是个小屁孩，天天举着树枝探索达格达神的智慧。我已经很久没有再用这个名字自称了。  
“谢谢你还记得那么久以前的事。”  
“啊，难道你又改名了？”  
“不用纠结我的名字，随你的习惯叫吧。”我将枯萎的花连根挖出，重新埋上了新的种子——是老先生在电话里挂念的雏菊。  
“好，爱/尔/兰。”英国人咳嗽了几声，听起来不太好，“今天天气不错。听说你被困在家里三个多月了？”  
“不错，很暖和。我被允许出门修剪一下花园，我打算种些新的花。白玫瑰和粉玫瑰，你觉得哪个更好？”  
“我更喜欢红色和白色的。”  
这果然是他会说的话，典型的英格兰审美。“谢谢。”  
我并不打算采纳他的建议。我不想让我的家看起来太像一个英国人的家，或者说任何一个不像爱尔兰的家。经常被人遗忘的那一部分独属于爱尔兰的景色是我割舍不下的情怀。这也是我一直以来都不太喜欢久居都柏林的原因，那座城市实在谈不上与我有什么深刻的连结，爱尔兰人的灵魂在那里时常感到居无定所。  
“你更适合白丁香*。”或许是听出我并不大喜欢他的提议，他又给出了第三个选择。  
“为什么？你是在向我示爱吗？”那种花瓣未必有拇指指甲盖大的花虽然好看，却不明白究竟有哪一点能让他联想到我身上。  
“示爱？你怎么会这么想？”英国人的音量提高了几分，听起来有些窘迫。  
“别在意，我只是一不小心走神了。为什么是白丁香？”

对方花了些时间组织语言。  
“柔软、纯洁、光辉。芳香馥郁，令人愉快。而且经常有人赞美它的香气是来自天国的礼物。这很符合欧洲人对爱尔兰的想象——欧罗巴的净土。”  
我不禁叹气，“那跟我简直格格不入。你是在拿我寻开心吗？”  
英国人否定道：“当然不是。爱尔兰确实实现了许多人对信仰的理解，包括我。”  


外界对爱尔兰的理解离不开宗教和神话，在一定程度上这并非杜撰。欧罗巴大陆上曾经流传过各种各样关于爱尔兰的神秘传闻。譬如，爱尔兰岛上藏有神留给世人的宝藏，或者爱尔兰是世界的终点。这些谣传随着船只航行得越来越远不攻自破，但在欧洲人心中，我已然与神秘的幻想乡紧密相连。人们怀着朝圣的虔诚之心纷纷踏足这个遥远孤独的小岛，迫不及待地想见证向往的乌托邦的诞生。至今，他们还将弗马纳与卡文之间的那座山称之为通往天国的阶梯*，仿佛攀登上了这座不到七百米的山峰，他们就能伸手触及天主的赐福。  
我不止一次想过，被描绘成“圣岛”或“欧罗巴的净土”，与之相似的殊荣还曾经给过谁呢？或许是梵蒂冈，又或许是更加遥远的耶路撒冷。  
如今在爱尔兰以外的地方找任何一个路人问，“提起爱尔兰，你会想起什么？”他们大多会脱口而出，“天主教！”  
我曾经是一个非常虔诚的天主教信徒，这正是外界会这样理解爱尔兰的原因，但他们还未意识到的是，我很快就抛弃了对天主的信仰。我仍然会每天去教堂参加礼拜，或者静坐一上午，跟面孔陌生的年轻人聊聊经典。这无关对天主的信仰，仅仅是多年的习惯。我猜那些人看到这篇自白后会大失所望，然后对自己的爷爷或奶奶说，“爱尔兰已经变了，他们没有信仰的存在了”。  
这却也不正确。灵性的修行永远都会是我的灵魂的一部分，无论是最开始对达格达神的狂热，还是后来对天主的求知，我从未打算将信仰从爱尔兰岛上抹去。我仅仅是需要一段休息，回到物质的生活中好让自己重新整装待发。

“那么你觉得，我纯洁朴素如丁香？你是认真的吗，还在把我——爱尔兰——当成纯洁的人间乐园？”回到我与那个英国人的闲聊中，说出这话时，我感到一阵恶寒。  
他察觉到我并不喜欢被这样“称赞”，带着些许无奈解释道：“我没打算像那些人一样在你身上寻求精神解脱或寄予特别的期望。只是相比我们的老邻居，你不太在乎那些竞争。至少就这方面来看，跟你相处更加轻松愉快。所以我才觉得丁香很适合你，永远令人心情愉悦，在我看来没有人会对着它黯然神伤。”  
“我会记住你这番热情的告白的。”我大概被他的真诚打动了，开始在塑料袋里寻找丁香花的种子。  
“啊，又是爱尔兰式调情？”他终于习惯了我偶尔不着边际的发言，“你不擅长调情，我敢说你这样讲话一定会让被搭讪的人不知所措。”  
“那么你想教我怎样勾引人吗？”我找到了一包紫丁香的种子。  
“什么？”  
我突然意识到刚才那句话似乎有些暧昧。“别误会，我只是走神了。”  
“你走神两次了。”英国人很不客气地把我推向了尴尬的处境。  
“抱歉，朋友。我发誓对你的肉体没有半分兴趣，不，对任何国家的肉体都没有兴趣。”我捏开一颗种子，毕竟是至少八个月前买来的种子，也许已经被放坏了，不过幸好，在他们被浪费掉之前一个英国人让我想起了它们。“我找到了丁香花的种子，他们还能用，我打算种上，大概四五年后你就可以来我家看看他们了。他们是紫色的，但我猜你应该不会在意他们的颜色。”  
“你认同我的看法了。”他的语气听起来很愉快。  
“我只是不忍心忽视你的真诚，为了这种在你身上非常难得的品质，我想留点纪念。”  
从种子开始培育丁香是非常耗费时间的。前一年，甚至两年可能都看不到地面上出现一点新芽，而等他们长大开花，至少要等三四年。爱尔兰岛气候偏寒，或许会等得更长一些。每每遇到这种需要耗费大量时间的事，我都会庆幸我的生命会比一般人长很多，耐心也更多。  
“看，承认吧，你就是被我感动了，按捺不住浪漫情怀。”我仿佛能看到他在电话那头得意地笑着，是了，他高兴的时候格外热衷于擅自想象我说每句话的动机，以维持高涨的情绪，“跟你聊了几句后好像心情好些了，爱林。”他说道。

“是吗？”突然从这个英国人口中听到如此亲昵的称呼，令我感到无所适从。“那祝你一整天都有好心情。”  
“谢谢。”  
简短的寒暄后，我们同时挂断了电话。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 关于White Lilac（白丁香）的梗源自这个说法“In Victorian times, giving a lilac meant that that the giver is trying to remind the receiver of a first love. ”  
> 2\. 横跨北爱尔兰的弗马纳郡和爱尔兰的卡文郡的Cuilcagh山有一段路被称为“The Stairway to Heaven”


	2. “Seanán”

额外给一个国家加上一个属于人类的名字，在许多人看来是不必要的，即便以文学为目的，大多也会得到“做作”或“保守”的反馈。我有过很多名字，大多顺应这股潮流被人们渐渐淡忘，不再使用。而后绝大多数时候，我只自称“爱/尔/兰”。  
“给你取个名字怎么样？”一九二零年的某天，那个从科克来的年轻人突发奇想。  
“新名字？你可以叫我爱林。”我以为这个年纪轻轻就去了伦敦的孩子并没有学习过真正属于我们的语言，便善意提醒道。  
“不，爱林代表的是爱尔兰语形式的爱尔兰，我想给你的是更像人名的新名字。”  
我感到一丝意外，文艺温情的一面很少出现在这个高傲的年轻人身上，他总是一心扑在工作上，连桃色绯闻都少得可怜——虽然绯闻缠身也并非是我喜欢的品质。他坚持要给我一个属于人的名字，这样我们看起来才更像是互为一体、紧紧牵绊的存在。我默许了他的主意，毕竟这样一个炙热的灵魂令人无法将视线从他身上移开，更别谈拒绝他的任何请求。  
“罗伯特、查理斯、约瑟夫……”  
年轻人从士兵中搜罗来一大堆名字，大多是父母会脱口而出的那一种，譬如现在人常用的“威廉”“詹姆斯”。他总在说出口后不满意地咂嘴：“那些名字一点也不适合你。”  
他如此严肃地对待一个名字，在我看来就像那些正在烦恼给孩子取什么名字的父母。他对我——爱尔兰——经常表现出相似的强烈责任感。  
“埃蒙，一起来想想！”年轻人找来了他的挚友，我突然想到，这下我的父母到齐了。  
那个高高瘦瘦的爱尔兰裔美国人摸着下巴，而我蹲在地上，抬头看着他。  
“你可真会给自己出难题。”他的挚友也犯了难。  
最后我的名字还是被他们草率地决定下来，塞南，Seanán，希伯来语里是神的礼物的意思，而爱尔兰语里则表示年长的智者。  
“不如就叫塞南吧，那位斯卡特里岛的圣人就叫这个名字。”他的挚友询问着我们的意见。我并不在意名字的起源，而那个科克男孩非常高兴，因为这位圣人出身芒斯特，他的家乡也在芒斯特。这种联系让他倍感荣耀。  


那天和老邻居互通电话的友好场面似乎被其他邻居们知道了，他们纷纷打来电话，试图从我这儿撬出一些特别的消息。最近有些关于爱尔兰的特殊报道，如果不是老先生的秘书长今天早上特意打电话告知，我还不知道又到了选举非常任理事国的时候，今年爱尔兰幸运地赢得了席位，时隔十九年。  
“你们不如直接找自己的上司好好问一问，我从来都不管Leo的工作。”接了十几通电话后，我不耐烦地挂断了下一位来电者的电话，对方只来得及喊一声“等一下”。我后知后觉意识到那声音正是我的北方兄弟，突然感到一丝愧疚，他的来电大多只是关心我养的猎犬，然后发发牢骚。让一个年轻人抱怨一下生活没什么不好，毕竟我也不是垂暮的老人。于是我赶紧回拨了电话，听他愤怒地指责我“毫无耐心”。  
“你从来都不好好听我讲完第一句话！”  
我点点头，“真抱歉，亲爱的。”  
“……恭喜。我看到新闻了，恭喜你。”哄好我的北方兄弟往往只需要任他耍会儿脾气，当他发现你在迁就他，很快就会自己消气了。  
“噢，谢谢。”不等我继续说下一句话，手机已经响起了通话结束的提示音。  
真是急躁。  
对于意外送来的祝贺，我并没有太深的感触，却替Leo高兴了好一会儿。我不在乎爱尔兰在这方面是否需要表现出积极性，但我的总理先生非常坚持那年轻的理想，他对于“全人类都应一体同心”这句话有着深刻的认知。我想，或许当选的消息已经让他在疲惫之余感到了些许欣慰吧。我发去了一条表示慰问的短信，顺便叮嘱他工作之余注意身体。  
“我会实现对爱尔兰的承诺！”那个年轻人很快就回复了我的消息，像是匆忙之间发来的短信，因为他忘记了首字母大写，还漏掉了某个单词中的一个字母。他看起来很高兴，因为我很少对他的工作提出看法，对此，他既满足于我的信任，又担心我会看不到他所做出的努力。我曾经一再强调“请相信我对你的信任”，却还是不如这样实际的对工作的关心更容易鼓舞到他。  
我并不善于给予别人精神支持，但他毕竟是特别的。在第一次竞选的投票结果出炉前，我并不看好这个年轻人。他的冲劲和理想太过扎眼，爱尔兰显然不是那个能够让他自由发挥的舞台。然而，即便我不欣赏他，他依旧赢得了大多数爱尔兰人的喜爱。人们爱他展现出来的魅力。  
“政治不是一个完美的解决问题、构建更美好未来的手段，却是最好的途径。”在他第一次作为总理发表的演讲上，他将这句话传达给了每一个生活在爱尔兰的人。  
那一刻我稍微放下了悬着许久的心。  
这个都柏林男孩在很多地方都像极了那个科克出身的年轻人，骄傲、无畏，拥有巨大的潜能，又满怀理想。但不同的是，他更适合做一个政治家。  
谈及那位旧识，我难免会多愁善感些。那个天天在朋友面前亲切称呼我“塞南”的年轻人在一九二二年就因意外离开人世，他的挚友也因为这场飞来横祸不再念起我的名字，“塞南”和"Sinn Féin"都成了过去。关于他的死亡我只能归结于不幸，他足够聪明，又有魄力，却在人生的最后几年活出了生不逢时的悲剧感。那几乎是所有人的创伤，战争全面爆发后，不知名者打响的枪声将他的生命结束在他的故乡。戏剧化的是，临行的那天早晨他对我们说：“他们不会在我的家乡对我开枪。”  
得知死讯后，我把自己关在房间里不再见任何人，埃蒙在门外请求我出来让他见上一面，我回绝了他的请求，直到葬礼当天，我才走出门远远地看着。每个人的脚步都沉重无比，那些熟悉的面孔一下子变得如同行尸走肉，我忽然想起那个年轻人签下他的名字时说过：“我或许已经签下了自己的死亡证明。”  
十多年后，他的友人回忆其这一切，叹息说：“他的决定一直都是对的。”  
我不知该怎样安慰这个不幸被留下来尝试修复一切的可怜人，甚至也不愿与他有过多交流，只默默地看他身影逐渐佝偻，直到离世。跟大多数爱尔兰人一样，我既尊敬他的奉献，又埋怨他间接导致一个伟大的英雄早早地离我而去。柯林斯的死亡直接带走了我的灵魂的一部分，随他的遗体一起被埋入地下长眠。他是如此意义非凡，我只能将他们送给我的名字和其背后的故事不断告知每一个后来成为新领导者的年轻人，以纪念我们曾经共有的理想。这种坚持终于在Leo从都柏林西部选区脱颖而出后，使“塞南”的意义再一次与一个人连接起来。从此对这个与他相似，但又不必遭遇那般命运的年轻人，我便格外上心。  
“这是件好事，他渴望被自己的国家肯定，而你也支持他的理想。你总要打破过去，才能有更好的未来。”老先生第一次听到我对Leo的看法时，高兴地拍着大腿。  
我抚摸着书脊，说：“是啊，他于我而言至关重要。将来会有很多人将他的故事写成书，就像现在那些人不断地创作迈克 柯林斯的传记一样。生在这个时代，他很幸运。”

停下对过去的回忆后，我转而去厨房泡了一杯热巧克力，又往食盆里补充了些罐头肉，叫来那只陪了我七年的猎犬。自从家里有了一个新成员，我的生活似乎丰富了许多，至少不再每天重复同样的事。她叫莎莉，取这个名字是因为叶芝的那首《漫步莎莉园》。  
“小姑娘长胖了。”我圈住她，发现已经没法把她从地上挪开分毫了。莎莉叫了几声，从我怀里挣脱出去。  
手机又响起了来电铃声，我想，该考虑换个手机号了。“你好，哪位？”  
“是我，莱恩。”又是我的北方兄弟。  
“还有什么事吗？”我不自觉放轻了语气，对这个意外出现的兄弟，我的脾气总比对别人时要好些。  
“我听说你有了一个新名字！英/格/兰告诉我的。但是他还不知道你的新名字是什么，所以——能悄悄告诉我吗？”  
“为什么你会关心这件事？”一定不是在关心我本人的近况。我了解他的脾气，他对我并不亲近。  
“我当然要抢在他前面知道你的新名字，好好炫耀一下。”看，我就说他并不关心我。  
“谁先知道我的新名字也能成为你跟他的竞争吗？”我不禁好奇，平时那个英国人到底是怎么教育他的。  
莱恩大声说，“当然！”  
关于莱恩的孩子气，他并不总是这样幼稚，但幼稚一定是他无法摆脱的特质。他经常以奇妙地逻辑做出许多不可思议的事，比如说现在，他不断追问我的新名字，只为了跟那个英国人来一场对方根本不会放在眼里的较量。不过这样的脾气也不算糟，他有时候能让人们高兴起来。  
“塞南。”我将这个名字告诉了他。  
“好，塞南……”  
“S-E-A-N-A-N。”他多半会拼错我的名字。  
这次他又抢在我说完话前挂断了电话。  
我看着手机屏幕上停止计时的一分零三秒，不禁想到，那孩子好像越来越毛躁了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo的原话："Politics is not perfect but at its best is a way of solving problems and helping to build a better future."这是Leo Varadkar就任总理后的第一次演说中的一句话。  
> Michael Collins在1922年8月，科克郡，死于刺杀（枪杀），幕后主使究竟是谁至今都不知道。  
> “他们不会在我的家乡对我开枪”原话：“Yerra, they’ll never shoot me in my own county” – Michael Collins to Joe O’Reilly just prior to his journey to West Cork in August 1922  
> Michael Collins签署完条约后，说了一句："I may have signed my actual death warrant."  
> 很多相关文章都描述过，Civil War结束十多年后，爱尔兰的情况向Eamon证明了当时Michael的正确。而Eamon De Valera对外界说“It’s my considered opinion that in the fullness of time history will record the greatness of Collins and it will be recorded at my expense.”这句话是在1966年。  
> 《漫步莎莉园》，英文原名Down by the Salley Gardens


	3. The Past

这天晴空万里，我正在欣赏花园墙上的常青藤，老邻居突然打了个电话过来。最近他过于频繁地联系我，我有些担心这是否会造成误会。  
“帮忙管管莱恩吧，他最近越来越麻烦了。”他的声音听起来很疲惫。  
“不行。这是你的工作，我不该插手。不过他又做什么了？”我开始回忆这些天的新闻，北方没有出过任何事。那么一定是莱恩的怪脾气惹他生气了。  
“他最近总在问我们过去的事情，我不知道该怎么开口。”  
这确实是会令那个英国人头疼的问题，毕竟他对那孩子说过的谎话连他自己都没法掰着手指头数清楚。许多年前为了让莱恩安分下来，他一口气编织出了一个我听过后都要信以为真的故事。不过留下的麻烦是，当莱恩再次问起过去的事情，他必须想办法搪塞过去，听说，他还悄悄在一个小本子里专门记录了他编过的每一个故事。  
“你只管打发他去看历史书，英国人写的历史书。这样做不就好了吗？”  
“你还有心情开玩笑，看来是我太过焦虑了？”  
“我从来不在他的事情上跟你开任何玩笑。你的历史书比你本人更擅长避重就轻。”英国人眼中的历史跟爱尔兰人眼中的历史几乎是截然不同的，如果一个英国人要为过去的某件事圆谎，那么让对方首先看到英国人自己写的历史就好。自欺欺人是他们的专长。  
“好吧。抱歉，爱/尔/兰。”英国人突然放低了姿态，他听出我对于他的“杰作”非常不满。  
“不不不，别把事情说得这么严肃，我没打算为这件事跟你吵架。”我大约能察觉自己的语气略显生硬。我不打算对他大发脾气然后闹得不欢而散，很久以前我就摸清了这个英国人的脾气，对过去的错误他有时候不够坦诚。就算把他的腿打断，他也会很快就将那句“对不起”忘得一干二净，然后重新捡起那些借口以减轻自己在某个错误中所扮演的角色的份量。我从不指望他真心实意地为某件事愧疚。  
“好，好，这事儿翻篇。你确定你不介意我这么做？”英国人一再确认我的意志。  
“当然。其实你必须这么做，否则他就会变成一颗不定时炸弹。你我现在都没功夫去解决这些历史遗留。”  
“好。”这是他今天说得最多的一个词。

关于过去，我跟那个英国人的故事像黑白色的胶卷片，互相的态度大多数时候是冷淡的，关系最恶劣的时候我恨极了这个英国人。不过他有那个本事将这么一出沉重的默剧改编成爱恨交织、跌宕起伏的音乐剧，莱恩观看他编排的剧本很多年了，即便有所察觉，我想那孩子也不会回去找那些形式枯燥的默剧剧本。

“嘿，南/方，我听说他给你戴过戒指？”英国人回去为莱恩找到了一本书后，大约又绘声绘色地讲了些多余的故事。  
“对。怎么了？”  
“噢，没什么。你听起来好像没什么感觉。”莱恩似乎感到遗憾，他没有听到我的情绪产生任何明显地波动。在他的认知里，我应该像被触碰到逆鳞的恶龙一样发怒或者突然陷入悲伤无法自拔。  
“当然不会有任何特别的感觉，这种‘婚姻’不涉及感情。”我轻描淡写地避开这个年轻人感兴趣的要点，“硬要我给点主观评价的话，我不喜欢那枚戒指的设计，太花哨了。”我在双方默许的范围内面不改色地诋毁着对方的品味，客观来说那枚戒指不算难看，但是我厌恶无名指被这样一个东西圈住的感觉，那么它自然够不上我的标准。  
“可是他跟我说，那天的场面很盛大，我还以为那会让你印象深刻呢。”莱恩傻乎乎地出卖了那个英国人。  
我突然感觉有些喘不上气，那个英国人越界了。

“你乱说了些什么？盛大的婚礼。我只叫你拿本书丢给他看，你却把这种事事无巨细地告诉了他！”主动按下那串手机号之前，我做了很久的深呼吸，依旧没能压住不断加快的语速。  
英国人在电话那头沉默了很久。  
“如果你想解释，那么就说些什么。”我绕着沙发走了几圈，尽量用和缓的语气继续跟对方交流下去。  
“抱歉。一开始我确实只是让他自己找本书——英国人写的历史书。”他特意强调了一遍书的出处，“但我没想到那家伙关心的是我们俩‘结婚’那件事，书上可不会记载这些。总归他没有问到什么尴尬的事，我就一五一十地跟他说了。”  
“你觉得还有什么比我们俩‘结过婚’这件事更尴尬吗？你生动地跟他描述了当时的场面，他跟我转述时我都要以为现在是一八零一年！”我被这个英国人的话气到发笑，他似乎以为我对那段不得已的婚姻关系毫无意见。  
显然，某些事带来的后果严重到让他忘记了更早以前做过的坏事。我恶意揣测着他的心思，或者这不算恶意。  
“……抱歉。”  
态度诚恳，为英/国加十分！我脑内突然响起这么一句话。  
“他这算是到了青春期吗？居然开始好奇这些事。”我疲惫地扶着沙发坐下来。莱恩向我描述“婚礼”的时候，我的大脑一片空白，毕竟无论如何也想不到英/国会对这件事如此坦诚。  
“或许吧。”  
“你跟他说了‘婚礼’，接下来他可能就顺藤摸瓜开始追问我们俩‘离婚前’的一切私事。你打算编一出莎士比亚风格的爱情悲剧给他看看吗？”我暗示着那个英国人最坏的后果。  
“我知道。”  
“你知道。”我重复了一遍他的话，险些把手机从窗户那儿扔出去。  
“他只是像青春期的人类小屁孩一样，努力找些关于父母过去的八卦故事而已。最近他闲在家里没事做，我会想办法让他忙起来，这样一来他就没有那些闲心思了。更何况，既然他的关注点不在那些与他直接有关的故事上，那我觉得这没什么。我们过去也并不总是那么不愉快。”英国人尽力安抚着我的情绪。  
“你以为我们之间有任何一件事是可以高高兴兴地告诉他的吗？”我无暇纠正他的不恰当比喻。有些事不该让莱恩了解太多，这是早就约定好的。尽管我们不必事事隐瞒，而且也难以做到那种程度，但从我的私心来讲，我并不希望莱恩对过去产生太多好奇心。最好是没有好奇心，这样一来任谁都会省心。  
“别这样想，一定有的。”英国人笃定地说，“女王陛下去你家度假的时候，我们算是愉快地相处了一阵子。”  
“是吗？”我努力回想着一百多年前，甚至更早以前的琐事。  
“比如说基拉尼游湖的那一次，我们就很高兴。”

那是一八六一年的夏天，当时的女王叫维多利亚，年轻的时候是个可爱的姑娘。那一次皇家访问我记忆犹新，而那个英国人提到的基拉尼，应该是指第三天晚上，女王一家来到了凯里郡，基拉尼。当晚在下湖边点燃的烟火是当时许多人记忆中仅此一次的盛景，而第二天，为了这场皇室聚会，又有大约八百多条船在基拉尼湖上漂泊。我从未见过基拉尼有如此热闹的时候，即便是现在。  
“上来，”游湖的当天，英/格/兰向我伸出手，“你不能傻呆呆地留在岸上看着。”  
我不太情愿地跟他乘坐了同一条船，努力不让自己的表情看起来太严肃，因为那位女士也在船上。  
八名浆手一起推动这艘船前进，听着那位女士充满惊喜的赞美，我觉得索然无味。  
英/格/兰轻轻拍了拍我的手，说：“别这么严肃，这里很好看。”  
“我知道。”这儿可是我家。我抽出手，放在膝盖上。  
他接着又小声对我说：“再过几天我们就会回去了。”  
“感谢你如此体贴。”  
当时跟英/格/兰的交流戛然而止，因为女王突然向我们问起基拉尼是否有什么美丽的传说。遗憾的是，这里没有她想听的故事，最后还是以英格兰的那一句，“女王陛下的亲临将会成为人们心中最难忘的故事”而结束。不过，那位女士的到来后来的确成为了这片湖上一段美丽的故事。  
傍晚，赫伯特夫妇在Muckross接待女王，我被允准暂时出去散散心，而英/格/兰不知道以什么借口也跟了出来，身后还有几个士兵。  
“有这么不高兴吗？爱/尔/兰。”他皱着眉头拨开跟人一样高的草杆，努力跟上我的步伐。  
“不，我很欢迎你们。”  
“欢迎跟高兴是两回事。”  
我不明白他为什么要在这种问题上较劲，但凡他还记得我们的关系，都应该知道我不可能直接回答这种问题。或许这种反常只能归结于，自从那个从小围着他转的小男孩独立后，他对每个与美/国处在相似境地的家伙的想法都有些过分敏感。  
“别纠结这种问题，我只是需要时间习惯这样的关系。照顾好你的女王，然后如期回去。”我搪塞着这个敏感的人，却不知道触动了他哪根神经。他莫名其妙地开始发火，跟我吵了几句，然后一个人气冲冲地往回跑，我不得不反过来追在他身后，以防他在森林中迷了路。当时的基拉尼还不像现在这样容易找到回去的路，附近也没那么多围栏和标记。  
他像无头苍蝇一样在森林里乱跑，结局当然是带着一伙士兵走到了一处令他分不清东南西北的地方。基拉尼森林里的树层层叠叠，抬头望去几乎遮盖住了天空。  
“我说了，别乱跑。”  
他仍然气在头上，一句话的功夫就将错推到了我身上，“我完全搞不懂你是怎么想的！”  
“我才是那个一头雾水的人，刚才那些话有什么好生气的！”不可理喻。我嫌弃地牵住他的袖子，拉着这个高傲的英国人寻找方向，“走。”  
“习惯，你习惯了很久。”他突然说，“总是冷着脸，见鬼！你就不能笑一下吗？”  
我不可思议地回头看了他一眼，那句话令人恶心。他仿佛认为现在的关系理所当然，甚至为我的反应大动肝火。我忽然想起那个美利坚男孩独立时他也真情实意地难过了好一会儿，仿佛忘记了之前在上司的指示下做过什么事。现在我或许能理解他的想法，也许在他看来有很多事情不受他的意志左右，更何况他有不容改变的立场，大多数时候除了无奈，难以产生愧疚之情。但我不会为了这份理解而对他毫无芥蒂，正因理解，我才明白“那件事”后我们的仇恨会延续下去，只要我们仍然作为国家存在于世上。  
“现在能对着你笑出来才叫见鬼，白痴。”  
我带着那个英国人走到了森林边缘，眼前就是Muckross之屋。我催促他赶紧回去。  
“我知道，现在还不算晚。”突然，那个英国人抓住我的手，盯着那枚戒指看了好一会儿。  
我连忙抽出手，先一步离开。疯子，一刻也不想再跟他多待了。最后直到他们返航的那天，我们没有主动跟对方再说过半句话。

“我想起来了。前几年基拉尼的戏剧团还特意排了一出戏，纪念女王访问一百五十周年。”我说道，“那一次分明是尴尬收场，哪里有令人心情愉快的地方了？”  
“是吗？”英国人的记忆似乎与我出现了偏差，“我明明记得当时在基拉尼，还挺高兴的。”  
“怎么会呢，吵架后我们连一句话都没再说过。”我摇了摇头，“总之，过去的那些事别跟莱恩说得那么详细了，你又不是没有敷衍过别人。”  
英国人抱怨了一下管教孩子的困难，然后挂断了电话。我揉了揉脖子，突然回忆十九世纪，真是令人不舒服的回忆。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 从1541年起英爱是共主邦联。而1801年，联合爱尔兰王国跟大不列颠王国根据《1800年联合法案》合并，成立了大不列颠和爱尔兰联合王国。按本家设定的“结婚”的概念，个人以1800联合法案为准。  
> “那件事”，暗指The Irish Femine。  
> 关于维多利亚1861年寻访的细节主要源自Muckross House Research Library的记录，1861年8月30号的The Times、同年8月28号凯里晚报的新闻报道。  
> 此外，个人认为有必要特别说明一下：  
> 关于爱尔兰对“那件事”的态度，以及他对于“英国人对待某些历史的态度”的看法，源自我跟许多爱尔兰人以及英国人直接交流过后的感受，他们有的人是咖啡店的服务员，有的人是普通零售店的老板，有的人是大学教师或学生……来自各个领域。土豆大饥荒毫无疑问是爱尔兰历史上的一片阴影，而其中存在的争议在于导致饥荒如此严重的原因以及英国人对那场灾难的认知。很多英国人相信英国历史书或本国历史学家主张的论调，认为当时英国政府为了缓解饥荒提供了积极帮助并产生了正面影响，同时接受了天灾无法被人为干涉才导致爱尔兰灾情毫无好转的观点。甚至还有一部分英国人（极少数）以为这场灾难没有造成大量死亡，而是出于阴谋夸大其词。  
> 但是随着爱尔兰大饥荒在欧洲的历史研究中占据越来越重要的一部分，这种经典主张被动摇了，尤其在许多英国人走出去后，从其他国家那里（包括爱尔兰）了解到了另一面事实，认识到当时英国政府实际上放任不管的态度，并有大批英国商人借机发国难财，导致爱尔兰的难情雪上加霜。大致可以概括为“恐怕只有英国人相信他们自己”。此后，越来越多人（包括一部分英国人）开始批判英国这种“自欺欺人式”的说法，例如英剧Victoria里的某一集讲述了大饥荒场面，而后该集编剧就在推特批评了当时英国政府的不作为。  
> 


	4. 2014

长达数百年的缠斗结束后，我们又绑定成了同进同退的友好关系，为此，我跟其他几位邻居的关系疏远了许多。他们是那个英国人的同居人，一起成为了现在的不列颠；但是对外，只有他能代表英国。我自然只会跟他长时间打交道，其他原因就不必在这里多说了。  
“你可能会碰上他们。”第一次去英国拜访的时候，那个英国人提前打电话来好心提醒了一些特殊事项。  
“谁？”  
“苏/格/兰和威/尔/士。还有北/方。”我跟这些邻居很久都没有联系了。在文化上我们有很多相似之处，有时感觉格外亲近，但长时间没有坐下来说会儿话，这种感觉已经显得陌生了。  
“如果你不想见到他门，我不介意做一次坏人把他们赶回去。”英国人幸灾乐祸地笑了起来。他知道我在外交这方面十分懒怠，不像其他人大多数时候还是选择跟着上司跑，我能躲就躲，宁愿忍痛拆了花园也不想频繁出入那些严肃的场合。  
“还是别这么做了。”我依稀还记得他们的脾气，随和，但也固执。更何况英国人的这句话只是个玩笑而已。

那天其他三位邻居果然在场，我们都被上司丢进了后花园谈心，桌上摆着五杯冒着热气的红茶，没有人先动手。如果只有那个英国人在场，或许不至于如此尴尬，我跟他更聊得来一些——这不足以说明我跟他趣味相投。我尽力忽视几位邻居时不时投来的打量的眼光，他们对我来说不算亲近，我对他们来说同理。  
“天气不错。”即便英国人一贯精于社交，对这种尴尬的场面也无可奈何。  
我不可置否地点了点头，晴空万里，比爱尔兰的天气舒适，“最近还好吗？”  
“还不错。没有什么令人头疼的事情。”  
没有比这更尴尬的茶会了。主人与客人的聊天依赖于双方刻意忽视一部分人的存在而得以维持，幸好，能代表不列颠的只有那个英格兰人，他的邻居似乎也习惯了他独揽主导权。  
“我带你四处转转吧，爱/尔/兰。”英国人始终难以忍受这种弥漫在空气中的微妙感，主动提出了邀请。  
“好。”  
我答应得很快。走动起来总比傻坐着好，英国人领着我走到了前头，把其他人落在后面。他是真正的主人，走在前面并没有什么不妥帖的。我暗自感谢他的体贴，至少空间距离拉开后，我们都稍稍松了口气。  
“看来下次不能让你们在这种场合见面了。他们的视线让你很不自在，是不是？”英国人略带歉意地对我笑了笑，原本今天是具有特殊意义的会面，特准其他人一同出席这下看来有些弄巧成拙的意思。  
“不，没事。我也得尽快习惯这些工作了。”  
英国人表示理解，点了点头。他看到我们的神态就明白，我这些年跟他们没有任何私交，反而是难得友好地跟他多相处了些时光。这导致我跟他们生疏许多，不知是否是因为这层原因，英国人似乎对我更亲近了些。  
“你现在应该很能体会我的心情。”  
“辛苦了。”  
谈话间，英国人时不时暗示着私底下跟那三位的相处同样不算亲近，尽管相比前些年，这一情况已经缓和了许多。这层关系再加上身份落差难免会造成嫌隙，不过这是他们的事，旁观者一笑而过也就足够了。他不会期待我进一步给出评价，那超出了界限；毕竟换做是我，我也不乐意听别人对我跟北/方的事指手画脚。虽然情况不同，但我跟他处在同一境地。  
“接下来还有三天，需要换成由我单独接待吗？”英国人始终体谅着我的感受，或许也在担心着某些特殊情况。光是冲着北/方也在场，他就不得不多想一些。那孩子的眼神像是要活剥了我的皮。  
“按照你的安排继续就好，我只是陪同。”只要不关乎上司的情面，这种程度的尴尬无须放在心上。我识趣地把主动权丢回去，顺便给他打了一剂安心药。这个节骨眼上我可不想招来误解，只是客套，谁又做不来呢。至于北/方，只要不跟他说话，他也不会主动来找麻烦。  
英国人若有所思地唔了一声，翻过了这个话题。

双方都很看重这次访问。这意味着我们的关系将被摘下问号，我们需要彼此，牢不可破。媒体的镜头对准了老先生和女王握手的那一幕，隔天会有铺天盖地的报道宣传这足以载入史册的一天。我们无暇关心别人对此抱有什么看法，他们说他们的，我们只管在见面的时候亲近一些，把对方放在重要的位置上考虑，至于这个位置附近还有没有其他人、又坐着谁就轮不到别人议论了。  
“外面可能会热闹一阵子。”英国人看着我。  
“你不是盼着这一天吗？”我反问道。  
“当然，我们都盼着这一天。但是你不担心这会妨碍你跟美/国的联系吗？”英国人突然抛出一个尖锐的问题。“所有人都知道，他跟你算是有些渊源。”他意指那几千万爱尔兰裔——就连埃蒙也是，一八八二年出身纽约。也许他还暗示着别的事情。  
我并没有立刻回答他，而是故意拖了好一会儿。他的怪脾气也不是第一天见识了，说这些话或许是恶趣味的刁难，又或者他私底下就是一个坦诚的人，我懒得揣摩他的心思。他没有挑在所有人都肃穆静立的场合说这话已经是体贴了。我们又往前走了一段，离我们最近的家伙在三米开外的地方等着。于是我才说道：“那些渊源不也是说给外面听的吗？我跟你也有渊源。你的问题在他看来根本不算什么。”  
英国人不再深究，“我只是表示一下关心，接下来我会成为你最亲密的伙伴。其他人都离你太远了。”  
“你一直都是。”  
有时候我会埋怨，为什么爱尔兰要被放在这么尴尬的位置：向东与欧罗巴大陆之间隔着英国，除他以外没有任何近邻，只有美国在西方朝我遥遥招手。即便现在有飞机能让我走到其他地方去，我的友好关系也被框死在他们两个当中——爱尔兰可以继续做欧罗巴的一场梦，只有关于他们，必须一再慎重。在这件事上我从未掌握过主动权，为了避免被推入尴尬的境地，上司早早地就宣布了“中立立场”，然后小心翼翼地经营这个美好却倒霉的国家。  
“跟你相处不像别人那么棘手，他们使绊子的时候可是一点也不手下留情。”英国人叹了口气，他跟那些大陆国家的矛盾也不是一天两天了。  
“我看你乐在其中。”  
英国人并未在意我话中带刺。作为对往事的补偿，他对我的包容似乎要多一些。“一针见血。”  
他喜欢这种评价。

“我还担心你会忍不住给他一拳。”访问第一天的当晚，趁着英国人回到女王身边的那会儿间隙，苏/格/兰走到我身边。他今天一直游走于我们的交流圈之外。  
“是吗？”如果不是他的提醒，我倒是忘了这个可能性。我会给他一拳——在四下无人的时候幻想一下。  
“开心点。”苏/格/兰对这种情况毫无招架之力。他不擅长靠言语哄人高兴，需要一点外力帮助。比如说离开城堡，跑去酒吧里，这样他就可以叫来两杯斯陶特，然后开怀大笑。  
“我没有不高兴，只是一整天下来有些累了。”我不好意思让他尴尬。他也算是我的兄弟，但许久未见的两个人突然要亲近起来很难，而且现在的场合并不适合让人轻松地聊会儿天。  
他拍了拍我的肩膀。  
“要不，看看莱恩？他今天一直在盯着你。”他提议道。  
“莱恩？”当时我并不知道北/方的名字。  
“你的北/方兄弟。”  
要跟他说会儿话吗？我自知这个时期我们俩碰上的话，恐怕会闹得一发不可收拾。我不会向他解释任何事，他也不会允许我对某些事闭口不谈。于是我婉拒了他的提议：“让他一个人玩会儿吧，那样或许更自在一些。”  
“你不用在意太多。他真心想和你说说话，只是脾气不太好。小孩子嘛。”苏/格/兰在这种事情上非常感性，后来我对莱恩的容忍也大多受他影响。我当时并不十分待见北/方，他就像个麻烦精，时间久了就不愿意再多相处，不如按着那纸文件随他去。但是我们都不会甘心，苏/格/兰深知这一点，并认为我跟北/方需要一个机会谈一谈，至少今后见面不要再是剑拔弩张的情景。现在他就在努力给我们搭线，但显然双方都不愿意先放下各自的脾气。  
北/方臭着脸在另一边对我吐了吐舌头。如果不是有人在周围，他悄悄挥舞的拳头就要弹出一根中指对着我。威/尔/士连忙拉住他，然后说了几句话，应该是在教育他不准在这个场合做没规矩的事。  
“他现在怨念居多。”我把视线移到别处。北方越来越胡闹了，也不知道是跟谁学的。  
苏/格/兰只好放弃，但依旧不死心地说了一句：“你们还真是亲兄弟，一样的倔脾气。”  
“你们聊得不错。抱歉打断一下，我有些话要跟他说。”英国人在这些事上很细心，他远远地关注着我们的情况，察觉到气氛不对就立刻赶过来，揽过肩膀把我带离了现场。他的手有些僵硬，对了，他一向不擅长应付苏/格/兰。所幸对方也没有这时候刁难他的意思。  
“其实你可以随便找个借口跑掉，他虽然很讨厌我，但是对你印象很好。”英国人说。  
“是吗？”我频繁质疑这一天存在的意义。“我没事。”  
“我听到你们说起了北/方。”英国人没有使用“莱恩”这个名字。“我可以找个房间让你们私下谈谈。”  
“不用了。”我依旧拒绝了这个提议。  
“别总是拒绝我的好意，我是真诚的。”  
自恋。我拍了拍他的手，提醒他别再揽着了。“如果能占你的便宜那我一定照单全收，你知道我只是不习惯这样的场合。”  
英国人点了点头，等我继续说下去。  
“而且他还在生气，我也没耐心哄着他。”我坦白了当时跟莱恩相处的困境。  
这是二零一四年。我们的交流从疏远、试探到现在可以偶尔放松下来说些玩笑话，这尽可以归功于他的包容。

“当时你真的很不近人情，一点也不像爱尔兰人。爱尔兰人都很热情、开朗。可是你呢？你对我有那么多意见，还很别扭。”英国人在电话里尖锐地批评着我当年的脾气，他对此颇有微词，直到这两年才开始抱怨，“不过现在你温和多了。”  
“是吗？那会儿你对我也不算亲近。”他的批评有时候跟莱恩闹小孩子脾气没什么区别，我现在有的是耐心任着他。这种好心态多半得益于近几年的安逸，即便闹出一些小麻烦，却不至于要到关系破裂的地步。“但那次是你先让步，谢谢。”  
“你现在这么体谅我。”英国人似乎有些感动，“最近你跟北/方相处得不错，你以前从来都不会哄着他。” 英国人那边突然变得有些吵，似乎有人在拦着他继续说些什么。  
或许是莱恩？  
“现在我明白他还是个小屁孩而已，听到杜拉罕的故事大概都会被吓得夜不能寐。”我坦言对莱恩的看法。  
“谁是小屁孩了！”  
还真是他。我把电话拿远了些，莱恩果然开始细数我们闹过的矛盾，包括我当时对他态度冷硬这一点。  
“你跟这个英格兰混蛋一样差劲！”谢天谢地，他用了过去式。  
“总之！”英国人抢回了电话，隐约还能听到莱恩的声音，“他以前经常抱怨你对他凶巴巴的，但现在有所改观。”  
“这份亲近中多少有些小孩子的心思，比如说蹬鼻子上脸这一套。我明白。”这句话是故意说给莱恩听的。他生气的样子很有趣，莱恩从那个英国人身上学了十足十的傲娇脾气，只是相比英国人的傲气，他更像个孩子。以前我从不觉得他有可爱的地方，时间改变了许多。  
“我没有！”莱恩远远地冲着电话喊了一声。  
“别逗他了。我又不像你，能一下子哄住他。”英国人有些招架不住吵闹的大孩子。  
“你的生活也该热闹一点了。让他吵，然后说些好话。”我看了看客厅墙上悬挂的钟，该联系另一位朋友了。“代我问候莱恩，我爱他。再见。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 背景设定在2014年4月7日，爱尔兰总统访英。这是爱尔兰总统第一次访问英国。  
> Eamon De Valera出生于纽约，母亲是爱尔兰裔美国人，父亲是西班牙裔古巴人。  
> “那纸文件”是耶稣受难日协议。根据这个协议，北爱尔兰人可以自由选择成为爱尔兰人或者英国人，又或者兼有两国国籍。  
> 2014年往前的时期英爱美关系算是波动较大。首先在The Troubles时期，英美关系因为北爱问题一度紧张。对你没看错，英美关系紧张了。因为英国首相给了Sinn Féin领袖Gerry Adams（当时Adams还被伦敦列为恐怖分子）访美签证，美国总统克林顿打了好几天电话结果人家不接。同时IRA的恐怖行径全面升级，而克林顿最终也在白宫接待了Adams。克林顿很关注北爱问题，美国也确实在耶稣受难日协议的会谈中扮演着重要的角色。  
> 而后又在某个敏感事件（Iraq）中，爱尔兰因为与美国的联系引起了批判，接下来几年为了修补欧盟与美国的关系，爱尔兰又担任起“纽带”的角色，前总理约翰布鲁顿担任欧盟驻美大使（2004~2009）。  
> 到2014年，英爱关系因为爱尔兰总统首次访英引起热议（毕竟此前只有英国访爱），意义非凡。在那之前英爱关系一直都被许多媒体人打着问号四处博眼球，尴尴尬尬。  
> 美爱的经济合作很密切，不亚于英爱的合作。爱尔兰这“孤儿”地理位置注定也跑不到别处去了，忽视英美的存在是不可能的，夹缝中求生存。


	5. 被动

航空管制出现松动后，许多人的心也跟着飞起来了。长达四个多月的管制让许多年轻人越来越沉不住气，收拾起行李奔往他国。他们远不如老一辈更耐得住一个人生活，无法同时习惯热闹与安静。他们抓准了这一刻跑去拥抱自己的朋友、爱人，然后——  
他们就不幸中招了。  
我翻了几页卫生署发布的报告，最近的患者几乎都是35岁以下的年轻人，原先的年龄段分布趋势彻底变了。显然是个大麻烦，年轻人容易比老年人表现得更加冲动、不计后果。  
“这群不成器的家伙。”英国人的声音比平时听着更生硬，“他们的脑子跟摆设似的，完完全全被感性支配，这跟低级动物有什么区别！不拥抱、不接吻会死吗？不离开自己家会被谋杀吗？”  
我完全赞同他的看法，“他们从来学不会吸取教训，不知道该责怪他们过于年轻还是过于自我主义。”  
“两者都有。”英国人哼了一声。他大概气坏了。  
人们莫名而来的自信心打得我们措手不及，接下来注定是比刚开始的时候更加忙碌的时期，或许正如他在1942年所说，这不是结束，甚至不是结束的开始，而可能是开始的结束。我不得不收起心思配合那群老先生做些工作，我从Micheál那边收到了一串长长的名单，对着上面的电话一个个打过去，有时候是对方主动打过来。  
“我头一次发现，原来有这么多手机号需要我记着。”我趁着闲暇向老邻居抱怨了一下工作的麻烦，这多多少少为刚才不甚愉快的话题带来了些轻松的氛围。  
“你的通讯录终于多了几个人？”英国人问道。  
我不太高兴地肯定道：“光是翻通讯录就要花好一会儿功夫。”

“这样你就明白我每次打电话给你究竟花多长时间找名片了。”英国人似乎很高兴我遇到了这样的烦恼。  
我干笑了几声，当然，他手上的名片可以堆成一本书。  
“你又不是只有我一个邻居，如果嫌麻烦那你可以直接找备忘录里首字母为A的人聊天。”  
“不，我不打算那么做。他最近吵得很，光是看新闻就够头疼了。”  
我迟疑了一下，“你是在说美/国？”  
那个男孩叫Alfred，好像是这个名字。  
“对，就是他。”  
“你可真浪漫。”  
我的通讯录是清一色的官方备注，法/国，苏/格/兰-英/国，北/方……这也是那个英国人偶尔吐槽我“老派”的原因，这么古老的备注方式已经太少见了。不过，爱尔兰人的手机号在我这里一向都是以人名作为备注，我认为这是内外分明，很好。  
“是吗？我给每个人的备注都是名字……啊，除了少数人。”  
英国人的记忆力好得出奇，他的耐心也让我惊讶。  
“你也试着把亲近的人的备注改一下怎么样？别再用那么官方的备注了，稍微展现一点爱尔兰的人情味。你家的机场都比你看着温暖。”  
英国人对都柏林机场那个印象很深，他第一次私下坐飞机来都柏林的时候，惊讶地说：“你家的海关人员可真亲切。”  
他言外之意或许也是说他们的工作态度过于随和，我不否认爱尔兰人对待绝工作总是缺乏现下流行的竞争意识和紧张感，而这也影响着每一个踏上爱尔兰岛的人。大多数人在爱尔兰待久了以后都会变得懒洋洋的，甚至拖沓——各个方面。  
“我对自家人还是很亲切的……你想让我把你的备注改掉吗？”我不确定地问道。  
“对。每次看到你手机里那两个大写字母我都感觉你对我有意见。改掉，现在。”  
“别这么强硬。”我叹了口气。  
话是如此，我还是考虑了他的意见，把备注改成“亚瑟 柯克兰”。我又找到翻到其他三个英国邻居的联系方式，一并加上了“柯克兰”的姓氏。这是第一个在我手机里完整出现的家族——柯克兰家族。何等殊荣，连Healy-Rae家族都没能在我这里全员报道。我如此对他说道，他十分满意地肯定了我的明智。  
“我们的友谊可比你家的Healy-Rae王朝长多了。我们也可以算是一家人。我的意思是，我们受彼此影响很深。”亚瑟说道。  
“所以，你想让我发表什么感想呢？”每当他说话意有所指的时候都会先停顿一下，然后隐晦地作出解释。  
“你不必发表感想，我只是觉得你可以偶尔主动来我。每个季度我都特意去你家买茶叶，坦白说，我的上司对此有点意见。”  
亚瑟经常以私人名义来爱尔兰，不过待的时间都不算长。他几乎固定每个季度都要来一次，其间会特意去科克市中心的那家店买茶叶。英国的好茶有很多，但是他似乎迷上了那家店的特色。很少会有一家店出售开心果松露风味红茶和爱尔兰朗姆酒奶油风味红茶。他偶尔也会从那家店买些咖啡豆回去，他尝试过爱尔兰威士忌风味咖啡豆研磨做成的咖啡，似乎很喜欢。  
“好，我会帮你带些茶叶，省得让你多跑一趟。”  
我大致明白他的意思，确实有段时间没有去伦敦拜访他了，总得问候一下。我走到厨房的餐台前，翻了翻日历，如果接下来一切顺利，那么明年八月份可以考虑去约克郡度假，雷文斯卡是个不错的地方。  
“我会考虑去约克郡，其他地方待定吧。”我告知亚瑟。  
“是吗？那不如再帮我带本书吧，上次我在都柏林看到有家古董书店里有初版刊印的《尤利西斯》。”  
“伦敦的书店找不到吗？”  
电话那头忽然沉默了一会儿，我反应过来。  
“噢，我会记得帮你带过去的。你最近迷上了乔伊斯？”我拿起笔在日历上写下备注。印象里都柏林这边收藏有初版《尤利西斯》的旧书店好像只有那一家，不过不排除其他旧书店也有收藏。  
“嗯哼，最近我又把他的书全部看了一遍，我们可以聊聊。你是爱尔兰文学专家，应该很乐意跟我谈谈见解。”  
“我还以为你的毕生挚爱是华兹华斯。”我记得他床头柜上总是放着华兹华斯的诗集，夜深人静时他便会放心展现自己的感性。  
“我一直都很喜欢他的诗。乔伊斯是另一种风格，我也很喜欢。”  
亚瑟似乎默认我已经定下了明年八月的英国度假之行，计划着让我多带些礼物过去。他在礼品名单上又添了一瓶Knappogue Castle 12年酒龄威士忌和手工巧克力，还有一件羊毛针织衫。  
“你真的很不客气。”他想要的礼物分别在爱尔兰最西部和最南部的城市，光是为了一盒手工巧克力我就得去一趟科克——他坚持要亲自挑选口味。  
“你会乐意为我跑一趟的，作为交换，我可以帮你安排旅行。”亚瑟笑了几声。  
看来未来的英国之行不可避免地要在他家里住上几天了。  
我想了想，对他说道：“谢谢。其实我在英国度假总是要经过伦敦的，你不用想这样的法子让我在你家多待一会儿。”  
“正是因为你不一定愿意久待，我才得想办法多制造一些理由让你推脱不了我的邀请。”  
他还是老样子，在这方面态度强硬。不过其中也有一部分原因得怪我容易被他的步伐带跑。就像刚才他几句话的功夫而已，我就开始往日历上做备注了。  
“有人说过你这种做法很讨厌吗？”  
“反正你从来都没有说过。”  
确实，那点不痛不痒地抱怨大多被当成是开玩笑了。实际上我并不介意他这种做法。  
他听到我的叹气声，说道：“这只是邀请你到我家做客的必要流程，不涉及公事。”  
“我知道。没有人会为了公事特意麻烦别人去其他城市买手工巧克力，至少这不符合你一贯对礼节的要求。”  
我想起上次以私人名义去伦敦也是被他催着赶过去的，那天还是圣诞节，我们都喝得烂醉，第二天醒来的时候我趴在他家的楼梯上。英国人一向积极地督促着我多进行社交。他不能理解我可以为刚认识的英国人做免费导游、却很少主动找他过节。  
“你对任何一个英国人都比我热情。”  
但令他高兴的是，他发现了另一种跟我相处的方式——他来主导我们私下的关系往来，相对的，我会默许他偶尔对我的决定干涉一二。这让他明白我并不是讨厌他，只是懒怠。他把这背后的原因归结为“我们太熟悉对方了”。

我跟老先生商量起明年度假的事宜。我早先约定过带他去金赛尔，不过这下看来我会多出很多行程。我提前跟他预定了八月份的私人时间，将莎莉托付给他们家。 “你打算明年去英国住一个月？”老先生很欣慰听到我再次提出私下拜访亚瑟的计划。  
“还在计划。我不一定会去待这么久，但是以防万一。”  
“你一定很高兴。”  
老先生的直觉依旧敏锐，我哑然失笑。 “其实被他提醒是时候去找他的时候我都很烦恼。不过伦敦是个好地方，海德公园的景色不比凤凰公园差。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 爱尔兰的新总理来了，而Leo在22年就会回来了。  
> FG和FF的罕见合作，哭了。（高兴得）


	6. Christmas-2015

莱恩是不列颠群岛上最不像化身的人，亚瑟曾评价说，“他真的很像小时候的你。”

“总之，北/方的情况不太好，我觉得有必要让你亲自来看看。”二零一五年圣诞节前夕，亚瑟忽然打电话要我去一趟伦敦。  
他在电话里把莱恩的情况描述得很糟糕，这令我措手不及。我很少照顾这个兄弟，一直以来这都是件好事，因为亚瑟从来不会为了无关要紧的事情让我插手任何关于北/方的事情。  
“等等，今天是23号，”马上就要到平安夜了，“我——”  
亚瑟把电话挂掉了。  
我只好硬着头皮向上司转述了这个为难的请求。卡斯尔巴男孩一开始觉得这简直不可理喻，伸出手按在电话上，犹豫着要不要向邻居家的上司抱怨一下。  
“虽然说现在北/方还是归他们的事，但是你想去英国吗？”肯尼还是选择听听我的意愿。  
“我不知道。他现在不接电话也不回消息，他们什么都不说。”  
我不相信以英国人的手腕会解决不了北方的问题，但是这不代表不会有意外。最终我决定去一趟伦敦。仅仅是有一年没有在爱尔兰过圣诞节而已，与莱恩的问题相比不算什么。我如此安慰着自己，然后坐上了飞机。  
下飞机的时候我整个人都晕乎乎的。机舱里空气很差，轰隆隆的声音也吵得我无法好好休息。我在航站楼外吹了会儿冷风，这才不至于立刻睡过去。英国人拿着一件大衣从停车场的方向跑过来，“好久不见。”  
“好久不见。”  
我披上他好心拿来的衣服。  
“他到底怎么了？你在电话里说得好像情况很严重。”到他家后，我裹着毯子坐在沙发上，抱着一杯热巧克力。  
“等他到了之后亲自解释给你听吧。”英国人故意流露出沉重的神情，拍了拍我的肩膀——我后来意识到这是演戏。

“圣诞快乐！”  
我们大约等了半个多小时，门外传来了年轻人的欢呼，隐约还有其他人的声音。莱恩带着苏/格/兰和威/尔/士来了。他穿着枣红色毛衣，外面披着棕色格子大衣。我看了眼他的裤子，不禁皱起眉头，薄薄的米白色长裤。  
苏/格/兰一眼就看到坐在沙发上的我，用力拍了一下莱恩的肩膀，说：“你真的把他叫来了！”莱恩被拍得往前跌了几步。  
这场面看起来可不像是有麻烦缠身，我托着下巴看着他，等这个男孩给我一个解释。  
“嘿，南/方！”莱恩嬉皮笑脸地抱着一个大箱子跑过来，“你居然真的被我骗过来了。”  
臭小子。我暗自叹气，然后又看向那个英国人。他会跟着莱恩一起胡闹，这可不常见。英国人对此视若无睹，转身回厨房准备点心。毕竟今天他是东道主。  
“南/方，我们很久都没有一起过圣诞节了。”莱恩说。  
我感到疑惑，印象里我从来都没有跟他一起庆祝过圣诞节，毕竟他还在英国。  
“你们根本就没有一起庆祝过圣诞节，别装模做样了。”苏/格/兰毫不留情地戳穿了莱恩的谎言。  
“是吗？”莱恩反问道。  
我抢先一步回答：“当然。”  
“我们现在可以一起庆祝了。”莱恩真诚地看着我。  
他的亲近太反常了，吓得我不断往旁边挪动，直到被他挤到沙发的角落里，无处可逃。这场短暂的追逐赛让两位观众笑得接不上气，亚瑟闻声从厨房里跑出来，就看到了这不寻常的场面。  
“我从来都不知道你们俩的私交如此亲密，我让你来一趟伦敦都要费很大功夫。”英国人故作惊讶。  
“我也不知道。”我按住莱恩，抱起毯子离开沙发，“不准贴上来，乖乖坐好。”  
“我们是兄弟！”莱恩朝我喊了一声。  
“我知道。”我躲进了英国人的厨房，帮他准备圣诞节的晚餐。  
“他从来都不主动亲近我，他是怎么了？”我开始担心那位北方兄弟的近况，或者不委婉地说，我担心他的精神状况出现了问题。这对任何一个国家来说都是前所未有的难题。  
“他想学学我们俩到底是怎么友好相处的。大概又是苏/格/兰的主意，他最近总喜欢担当和平卫士。”英国人摇摇头，他已经习惯家里有人时常想出些奇怪的主意了。“尝尝，我觉得味道还不错。”  
“早知如此我就不来了，这没什么值得学习的。而且我也不知道该跟他们说什么。”我接过英国人递过来的碟子——饼干烤得有点焦了。“嗯，还不错。”  
“放心吧，他们不会搭理我们。”  
他们确实没有搭理我们，三个人蹲在装饰壁炉旁玩着UNO，彻底融入了圣诞节欢聚的热闹氛围中。相比之下我和那个英国人稍显安静，我们聊了聊最近的天气，他偶尔吐槽一下卡梅伦先生。  
“他的领带又歪掉了。”英国人皱着眉头指了指重播新闻里的采访画面。卡梅伦先生的领带歪向了右边。  
“看得出你对此很不满。”我点点头。  
“莎莉还好吗？”英国人话锋一转，突然问起了我家的那个小姑娘。  
“她最近食欲不太好。可能是吃腻了皇家牌，我在考虑换个牌子。”  
“也许是因为天气不好，心情抑郁了。去年这个时候你也抱怨过她食欲不好的事，爱尔兰的冬天太难熬了。”  
聚会的意义无非是聊聊家里的花花草草，还有最近看过的书。大概是因为我们的话题太枯燥了，莱恩终于放下了牌凑到我们身边，盯着我们的脸。  
“拉家常就是友好相处的秘诀吗？”  
“谢天谢地，你说话还是那么直接。”亚瑟说。  
“我是认真的！你们到底是怎么做到的？”莱恩觉得不可思议。  
“别理他。”亚瑟对我摇了摇头，然后又对莱恩说，“过会儿安静点，我们要休息了。”亚瑟把我带去二楼卧室，手表上的时间显示当时的时间比我一贯的作息早了三个小时。

“你在计划什么？让莱恩学会找我一起睡觉的计划吗？”我坐在床上，看着英国人面目严肃地盯着门口。我偏过头，发现他的床头柜上放着一本《耶路撒冷塔木德》，这着实叫我惊讶，他以往的睡前读物大多是诗集。  
“嘘。”英国人提醒我噤声。  
不一会儿，门外果然传来了脚步声。  
莱恩在门外小声说：“别拉我。”  
苏/格/兰说：“别偷听了，你以为房间隔音很好吗？”  
“他到底想做什么？”这是我今天提出的最频繁的一个问题。  
英国人摊开手，“他想时刻监视我们。”  
我晃了晃手上的那本《耶路撒冷塔木德》，提议放莱恩进来，让他听我们谈谈这本书。“不超过三分钟他一定会自己离开。”  
亚瑟忽然用一种同情的眼神看着我，摇了摇头。“他现在很努力地想要跟你打好关系，可是你今天真的很不解风情。他就是那种个性，口不对心，你又不是第一次跟脾气古怪的人相处了。”  
说完，他指了指自己。十分有自知之明。  
“好吧，那我不跟他讲《塔木德》了。让他进来吧，我有预感，他会傻乎乎地在门外蹲一晚上。”  
该如何与口不对心的人相处，每每被请教这一问题我总是倍感骄傲，因为通过与英国人打交道积累了相当丰富的经验。适当的放低姿态让他主导这段关系是最容易凑效的。但莱恩显然是另一种类型，他很孩子气。我下意识把他当成一个孩子看待，即便后来在亚瑟的提醒下我发现，爱尔兰父母似乎并不是很受欢迎。  
亚瑟打开了门，莱恩一下子摔到了地上。  
“这个姿势不怎么好看，是吗？”我问道。  
“这是个意外！”莱恩窘迫地喊了一句。  
“我感觉今晚大概睡不着了。”亚瑟重新关上门，率先爬到床上，从我手中接过了今天的睡前读物。他的床头一次要承受三个人的重量，三个成年人，我们必须得挤一挤了。  
“是你咎由自取。”我拍了拍手，然后向莱恩伸出手——我很快就意识到这个手势有多么错误，这是那些父母吸引孩子、或者主人招呼宠物的手势。  
“……过来。”我硬着头皮继续说道，我听到亚瑟忍不住笑了一声。  
“你是在把我当成狗狗吗？”莱恩质问道。  
“不，我只是懒得下床。过来。”  
莱恩听话地过来了，然后挤在我和亚瑟中间。那是我头一次意识到莱恩是个大人，他的体格不比我小。我侧躺下来抱住他，他嫌弃地推了一下我的手臂。  
“别这样，这姿势很怪。”  
“忍着，否则我会掉下去。”  
莱恩只好忍受着这份亲密，把两只手交叠放在肚子上。  
“你们睡在一起，不会打架吗？”  
莱恩一刻也闲不住，立刻开始刺探我们俩的隐私。我说不会，因为在亚瑟念完华兹华斯的诗集前我就会睡着了。接着他又问，你们一起喝下午茶的时候不会吵架吗？我说不会，因为我们会先评价点心做得好不好吃。莱恩又问，那你们会一起喝酒吗？我说有许多年没一起喝酒了，因为他的酒品很差。  
“你是个好奇宝宝。”  
亚瑟叹了口气。在我们俩旁边躺着，他根本没法睡着。  
“我说了，你会后悔的。”我打了个呵欠。  
“真奇怪。”莱恩嘟囔了一句。  
“你是最奇怪的。”亚瑟拍了拍他的额头，提醒他该闭上嘴了。然后把被子往上拉了一下。  
但莱恩并不如愿，他不再缠着我，拉着亚瑟又问了许多问题。  
“你们经常打架吗？”  
“当然，我们经常互殴。”亚瑟疲惫地捂住脸，他从未觉得家里有个幼稚的弟弟居然是这么麻烦的一件事。  
“他一直都这个臭脾气吗？”  
“你会被他打的。”  
紧接着莱恩的后脑勺就挨了一下，当着别人的面说对方是臭脾气，真不像亚瑟教育出来的孩子。  
“我已经被他打了，现在回答我吧。”  
“可是我不想被他打，跳过这个问题。”  
“那他喝红茶会加奶吗？”  
“这是什么鬼问题？”亚瑟侧过身面对着莱恩，然后摸黑往我这边探了一下。他摸到我的耳朵，捏了一下，“你来告诉他。”  
“不加。”  
莱恩怪叫了一声，“纯茶。”  
纯茶不好吗？我忽然纠结上这个问题。  
“嘿，那你觉得他爱我吗？”莱恩又问了一句。他的语气似乎有些失落，可怜的兄弟，这个问题会令多少爱心泛滥的人为他心碎。  
我只好拍了拍他的肩膀，而亚瑟也思考了很久，才说了一句：“至少他不讨厌你。”  
莱恩没有回话，我以为他听到这个答案心里难受了，亚瑟说：“不，他睡着了。”

年幼的弟弟睡着了，我却一下子没了睡意。  
“他真的很像小时候的我吗？”我问道。  
亚瑟笑了一下，“他刚安静一会儿，现在轮到你提问了。”  
他想了想，开始带我回忆过去，那些早于一切矛盾的过去。那会儿我还信奉着德鲁伊，给他讲过不少神明的故事，那些故事是不曾被继承成到现在的秘密。可惜的是，我仅对那些秘密留有模糊的印象，毕竟已经过去几千年，那些人对我说过的每一个名字都成了记忆中突然出现的空白音，能让我意识到那是被遗忘的神明。  
“那会儿我听不懂你说的话，你以为我不理会你，就着急地用木棍敲我的脑袋，然后在地上画了一堆奇怪的图形。我还是看不懂。”亚瑟小声说，“莱恩也是，他一发现有人不理他，他就开始大吵大闹。”  
“小孩子脾气。”我评价道。  
“而且你的好奇心也奇怪得很，捡到一片树叶都能郑重其事地琢磨一整天。”  
“因为我当时信奉德鲁伊教。”  
“你没心没肺。有一次你背着我爬树，把我带到上面后就一个人下去了，还忘记回来找我。”  
我忽然产生一丝愧疚，“真是抱歉，后来你自己下去了？”  
“对，而且第二天你找到我后又拿木棍敲了我的脑袋，还对我生气。”  
“我是个混蛋。”我再次抱歉道。  
亚瑟哼唧了两声，似乎时隔多年终于解气了。  
“看，他很像你。都是麻烦又古怪的小混蛋。”  
“似乎是这样的。”我随口附和了一句。  
但是是这样吗？我不禁感到疑惑，听起来莱恩比当时的我可爱多了。  
亚瑟马上就被打开了话匣子，又说起了许多我已经不记得的琐碎小事。我始终惊叹于他的记性，然后认真地看着他的眼睛听他说了一晚上，到天亮莱恩醒过来的时候，他看到我们两个熬得眼睛通红，吓了一跳。  
“你们没睡好吗？”  
亚瑟感叹了一句：  
“彻夜未眠。”


End file.
